


Snowbaz Requests?

by UnicornMillie21



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMillie21/pseuds/UnicornMillie21
Summary: So right now I'm just looking for some requests for fics I can write about Carry On. Specifically about Simon and Baz, but other ships with other characters will work too :)





	1. Snowbaz Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Comment requests pls

Please try to keep your requests mainly appropriate, and comment please :)


	2. Snowbaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically a fic where Baz is sick and Simon takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is REALLY long, I know. I'm still not finished with the whole fic though, so if you want me to write more you can request it in the comments :)

SIMON

 

“Snow, get your bloody uniform off my bloody bed!” Baz screams agitatedly. I scowl at him, my go to reaction when it comes to Baz.

“Then you get your bloody tie off of mine!” I shout back. 

“Snow, you idiot! That’s your tie!”

“No! Mine have food stains on them!”

“The stains don’t last, they’re magickally cleaned!” Yeah… this is basically a normal morning at Watford School of Magick. Or at least for me and Baz anyways.

Me and Baz are mortal enemies, and roommates. It’s complicated. The Crucible cast us together as roommates or whatever since first year, and now it’s already eighth year and the Mage still won’t let me switch roommates. It’s infuriating.

“Careful now Snow, you’re beginning to glow and you smell like a campfire,” Baz sneers, taunting me to go off. I go off when I’m mad, and when I go off a huge burst of magic escapes from me and I destroy everything in my path. It’s bad.

“Shut up, Baz!” I scream.

“Or what? You’ll harm me with your stupidness and lack of magickal abilities?”

“You know full well I have more magick than you do!”

“Doens’t mean anything if you can’t control it!” I don’t say anything back. He’s right, I really am useless with my magick. Well except when it comes to blowing things up, but I can’t even do that on purpose. Baz looks the slightest bit regretful, but he quickly covers it up. Maybe he does have feelings after all. Yeah… no.

“We’re going to be late to class, Baz! Hurry up!” I whine.

“Since when do we even walk together? I’ll go when I want to, you do whatever.” I sigh, it was worth a shot. I’ve been trying to make the relationship between me and Baz slightly less hostile, but no use. Of course it’s no use, he hated me before he even met me, and his hate has only grown since then.

 

BAZ

 

How has Snow not noticed it yet? I’m relying on his stupidity and cluelessness to make sure he doesn’t figure out I’m in love with him. Even though the boy wouldn’t take a hint if it smacked him in the face I make sure to make it clear that I hate him, just in case. It seems to be working, a bit too well. I sometimes wish I could go back and become friends with him, so that I could at least see his smile every once in a while directed at me, instead of at Agatha. 

Agatha’s all golden, and pretty, and kind, but most importantly, she’s a girl. And Snow’s not gay, so me and him? Not going to happen. And even if he was it would never happen. He hates my guts.

Snow’s already bustled out the door, all clumsy and fuming. He’s so pathetic I’m almost embarassed for him. Oh, who am I kidding? It was really kind of cute. Snow’s going to be my downfall.

All of a sudden my head starts swimming and a deep pounding thrums behind my eyes making my head throb and become lightheaded.

I fall to the ground on my knees and the world goes black.

 

SNOW

 

Where’s Baz? Not that I care. Well, I do care, but only because he might be plotting. He’s always plotting my downfall. He’s evil like that. 

I relay all of this to Penelope and she groans. “Si? What did I say about talking about Baz?”

“I’ve barely talked about him at all today!”

“Simon, maybe he just decided to skip school today. It’s not rare for students to skip,” she points out.

“Yeah, but Penny, this is  _ Baz _ . Star student! He wouldn’t risk losing his place as the top student of the class to you!”

She frowns in acknowledgement. “Okay, true. Why don’t you go look for him?”

“I don’t want to leave you alone out here. Aggie’s off to lacrosse practice,” I say. Me and Agatha decided to just be friends, and I think it’s for real this time. We’ve been on and off for a while, but it just hasn’t been working. I thought I wanted her, but it turns out I just wanted the future she came with. She didn’t just want to be known as ‘Simon Snow’s Girlfriend.’

Penny blushes and says, “It’s fine, really.”

I catch on. “Ohhh, you’re going to call Micah, aren’t you?” Micah’s her boyfriend in America. He’s a good guy, but he’s not good enough for Penelope. No one’s good enough for my best friend.

She nods and shoos me away. “Go on, go find your boyfriend.”

“Penny!” She always teases me about that. She says I’m so obsessed with him, we might as well be dating. It’s weird how so many things can be confused about love and hate.

I search for him in the Catacombs, then the ramparts and the other dorms. I’m exhausted as I trudge up the stairs of Mummers Tower to the room me and Baz share at the very top.

I open the door and find him panting on top of his bed. “Baz?”

 

BAZ

 

“Why does your voice sound so scratchy?” There’s no filter between my mind and my mouth right now and that was the first thing that popped into my head.

“Maybe because I was calling out your name and looking for you everywhere!”

“And why would you do that?” Even talking hurts.

“Cause you didn’t show up to classes and you might’ve been dead!” He seems to think that sounds too friendly so he adds, “And you also could’ve been plotting so…”

“Well I can assure you I have not been plotting if you can’t already tell,” I wheeze.

“Baz, are you  _ sick _ ?” Snow asks incredulously. I don’t get sick. I just don’t. “I thought vampires didn’t get sick!” Yeah? Well I thought so too.

“I’m not a vampire,” I say halfheartedly. He just scoffs and walks over, flipping me over so I’m lying on my back.

“It helps you breathe better,” he explains. Uh-oh. Snow’s gone full hero mode. He’s too good to be a hero. He tends to sympathize with the enemy and if they’re hurt he drops everything and comes to help, not caring if that means that he’ll just have to fight them again later.

He lays a cool hand on my forehead and his eyes widen in surprise. I’m usually the cold one, but this fever’s messing with my head.

“This isn’t good,” he says. I just snort. “Wait here a second.”

“Can’t really go anywhere, can I?” He doesn’t respond, too wrapped up in his selflessness to bother bickering with me.

He returns with a damp washcloth that he places on my forehead and an extra pillow to prop up behind me. No, not an extra one. One of his. He has about a million so it’s not like he’s being super generous or anything, but I like that he did that. Plus, now I can breathe in his smell even stronger, creepy as that sounds.

 

SIMON

 

Baz looks bad, like really bad. I mean he still looks good, he always looks good, but he looks sick, a look I thought I would never see on him. 

He groans slightly and I unconsciously stroke my hand through his hair, smoothing away the stray locks that are plastered to his damp forehead. His breath hitches, but then slows. He drifts off to sleep and I quietly inch away, heading off to the Lunch Hall.

 

BAZ

I hear the door knob turn and feet treading softly towards me. My eyes flutter open and I see Snow hovering over me, all big blue eyes and concerned looks. He’s holding a bowl of soup and I’m instantly touched, but I make my face form a scowl.

He’s unfazed. “Baz? You awake?” His voice is soft and tentative and makes me want to cuddle with a kitten.

I nod that I’m awake and he smiles and sits down on one of the desk chairs next to my bed, placing the soup and cup of water on the night table next to me. He looks at me with a silent question and I sigh and shake my head. I can’t believe I can’t even feed myself. I’m a Grimm-Pitch for crying out loud! I hate relying on others, but I have a feeling Snow won’t hold this against me.

He picks up the spoon and places it in my mouth and I force myself to swallow it down, then make a face.

“Look, when you’re sick you’re not gonna want to eat anything, but if you don’t you’ll die. So eat.” I do as he says and finish the entire bowl. Honestly, I’d do anything he said at this point. 

He forces me to drink the whole cup of water to stay hydrated and hands me some Advil to down. I don’t think it’s really going to help much but I take it anyways.

Snow looks  _ so tired _ and before I can stop myself I pat the area next to me.

 

SIMON

 

Before I can stop myself, I slip in with Baz reassuring myself that it’s not weird and not thinking about what Penny would say in this moment. He’s burning hot and it feels like I’m lying next to a fireplace. There’s a good four inches between us.

I’m so tired that I fall asleep in two minutes and wake up a few hours later to tossing and turning.

 

BAZ

 

“Dad! Please, stop,” I whimper as Dad stands over me, his fist raised and ready to swing, his belt at the ready.

“You address me as Mr. Grimm-Pitch, not ‘Dad’,” he growls and a white hot searing pain tears through my back as his belt connects with its target. Again. Again. Again. I don’t even remember what I’ve done. I know this is a dream but it feels too damn real.

I feel a soft hand on my back and I stiffen, surprised. My dream fades out and I realize that the hand is Snow, feeling me stiffen he pulls back hesitantly but before I can think things through I bury my face in his shoulder, getting his white t-shirt wet with my tears. 

 

SIMON

 

Baz is curled up into me and I don’t know what to do. But I do know how to deal with nightmares, I have them all the time and they are not fun. 

I run my hand up and down his back and he soon relaxes under my touch, his face still anguished and upset. I don’t know what he was dreaming about until I feel a sort of scar line through his sweat soaked shirt. Silently, I peel off his shirt and my breath catches at the sight.

He’s frozen and rigid again. I need to know what he’s thinking.

 

BAZ

 

I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. What’s he going to think?

 

SNOW

 

He has thick, pale scars running down the length of his back and it’s obvious what they’re from. I know it’s his dad, I could always tell something was up from the way Mr. Grimm-Pitch always stared at Baz, with such loathing and hatred I felt a sort of sympathy towards him, that made me second guess my hatred for Baz.

I can tell what goes on after this depends on this moment, how I’ll react. So I continue as I did before, running my hand up and down his back, occasionally tracing his scars just to show him that I’m not afraid of him, that I don’t think he’s gross or repulsive.

I can feel his tears coming on harder, his face still pressed into my shoulder, and I wrap my other arm around his quaking shoulders and don’t let go.

 

BAZ

 

Oh god. I love Simon Snow so much it makes my heart hurt. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve  _ him _ . But then I remember that I don’t even have him and it makes my heart hurt more.

His comforting hand rubbing circles on my back and his protective arm around my shoulders help me slowly drift back to sleep, and right before I finally doze off I feel a soft flutter of lips on my forehead, so quick it almost couldn’t have happened. But it did. Does he even know what he’s doing to me?

 

SNOW

 

I couldn’t help it. I know I shouldn’t’ve kissed him, but it was just on the forehead and he looked  _ so sad _ . I ache for him like we’re one and the same. 

With his soft, steady breaths on my neck and his warm, lean body curled into mine I finally find myself falling back to sleep. I sleep without nightmares.

I get up in the morning before he wakes up. It’s better this way.

 

BAZ

 

When I wake up all I feel is this empty space next to me, and when I crack open my eyes I see that Snow’s already up and dressed. He seems to have already left and come back with a plate full of cherry scones and some toast and bananas along with a big mug with a red, curly straw sticking out of it.

He comes and sits next to me and this time I have just enough strength to prop myself up and feed myself. 

He doesn’t seem to want to acknowledge what happened last night, and neither do I. It seemed too perfect to be brought out in the daylight, like this little bubble with just the two of us that only presents itself during the night. I almost don’t think it happened, but the fleeting feeling of his lips on my skin is so real that I just know it happened.

He chows through the cherry scones and hands me the toast and some cut up bananas. I make a face.

“You can’t eat normal food yet, you might throw up,” he says. I eat the toast and bananas then feel this lurching, tugging feeling in my stomach.

“Snow, I-I need…” I trail off. How am I supposed to admit I’m a vampire? That I need blood? Turns out I don’t have to.

“I know,” he says, and hands me the mug. I don’t know how I didn’t smell it earlier, the sharp tang of fresh blood. It actually tastes good, not like the crappy stuff my dad sometimes gives me when I can’t go out to hunt for myself. I wonder how he got it.

SIMON

 

I went out to the Catacombs early in the morning (which was very creepy) so I could magick up some rodent blood to give to Baz. He seems to deem it acceptable, even giving me a slight smile.

When the silence has stretched out for too long I say, “So… how’re you feeling?”

“I feel perfectly fine, so fine in fact that I think I should head to classes and put Bunce in her place,” he responds. Of course he wants to reclaim his position at top of the class from Penny. The Bunce family and the Pitches are both known for being geniuses, the Pitches didn’t get as much recognition so I think Baz feels like it’s his job to change that, especially since his mom… you know.

I just raise an eyebrow at him. “I’m fine!” he says. “And since when did you become my mom anyways?” He scowls.

“Baz!” I say exasperatedly. 

He scowls even more. “Fine! I feel like complete and total shit, happy?” I frown, if Baz is willing to admit to that it must be actually bad. I’m starting to wonder if it’s not just a fever.

 

BAZ

 

Snow looks concerned. Again. I have to admit, I like having Snow cater to my every need. I’d be sick all the time if Snow would look at me without hatred as he’s doing now. He hasn’t even accused me of plotting this whole morning.

“Maybe I should skip classes in case you need something,” he says worriedly, and my heart swells.

“No, Snow. You can’t afford to get any more behind on your grades than you are right now. Being the Chosen One only gets you so far you know,” I say. He still looks conflicted. “You haven’t seen Bunce for a while, aren’t you two connected at the hip? Go keep her company,” I order.

“Yeah, but Baz, what if something happens to you? Then what?” 

“Then you’ll be happy and I’m one more thing that’s out of your way.” A look of horror crosses his face.

“You know what? Fine, I’ll leave for classes, but I’ll be back for lunch. I promise, okay? Don’t go anywhere, seriously. And drink lots of water! You’ll get dehydrated if you don’t? There’s Advil on my nightstand, even though that didn’t seem to-”

“Snow! I’ll be fine, I promise,” I reassure him. He hesitates, then nods and pushes out the door quickly. I already miss him. Hell, I always miss him. Even when he’s with me he’s never really  _ with _ me. Or at least until last night that is.

 

SIMON

 

Worry, worry, worry. I’m a bundle of worries and I can’t stop it. What if it’s not just a fever? What if he’s really sick? What if he’s  _ dying _ ? Oh God. Stop thinking, Simon. Stop thinking.

“Si? Why are you so nervous and twitchy? Is Baz off plotting somewhere or something?” Penny raises an eyebrow.

“What? No! Baz isn’t  _ plotting _ !” Oh my god. I can’t believe I just said that. What if he  _ is  _ plotting. No, he’s not. You can’t fake being that sick. But he could still plot while he’s sick… Yeah, I’m just paranoid, the boy can’t even stand.

“Ooh, why are you so sure?” Penelope asks me, a sly smile on her face.

“Because he’s bloody sick! Really sick! And what if he’s dying  _ right now _ and I’m just sitting here talking to you? Huh? What then, Penny? And I told him I’d meet him at lunch and I really want to go check on him now but I think he might get mad if I do!” I have a habit of going on tangents when I’m anxious. It’s a bit of a problem. I usually end up saying more than I want to.

“You’re really worried about him, why?” Penny asks. She doesn’t even ask it in that sly way of hers, she just asks it like she’s concerned for my mental health.

“Did you not hear what I just said?! He might be dying! Dying, Penny!”

“You know what? Why don’t we just go check on him  _ really _ quick, so you head doesn’t explode and so I don’t have to listen to anymore of your endless prattling,” Penny suggests. I nod really quickly.

Even though Mummers House doesn’t allow girls, Penny has a way to get in anyways, she still won’t tell me how she does it.

When we enter my room Baz’s bed is empty. “Baz? Baz? Baz! Penny, where’d he go? I  _ told _ him to stay still!” 

“Um, Si, uh, come here,” Penny says. “Don’t freak out.” I walk over to the open bathroom door and see Baz passed out on the ground.

“Oh my god! Penny! He’s not dead, is he? Right? He can’t be dead!”

“Why don’t you go check for gods sake, Si?” I hurriedly check for a pulse and find one, but it’s pretty thin and shaky. I didn’t even know vampires had pulses.

I swoop him up easily and quickly deposit him back on his bed. When I place a hand on his forehead it practically scorches me. I run back into the bathroom for a wet washcloth to place on his forehead and a few seconds later his eyes flutter open.

 

BAZ

 

“S-Snow?” I mumble. I hate how shaky my voice sounds.

“Yeah?” He looks like he’s had about a thousand panic attacks today. My heart flutters at the thought that they might have been because he was worried about me.

“S’about time,” I croak. Dismayed, his eyes widen and his face gets all splotchy. He starts running his hands through his hair rapidly.

“I know! I know! I’m sorry, but I thought you would get mad! If I’d known what’d happened I would’ve come sooner, I swear!”

“Snow, relax. I was just joking.” 

“Oh.” He looks embarassed and it’s really kind of sweet. “But what you were doing on the bathroom floor?”

“I had to take a leak from all that damn water you’re making me drink. I managed to do that but then before I could get out the door I just kinda collapsed.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about that! I’m sorry, Baz!”

“Jesus, Snow! Calm the fuck down! I’m  _ fine _ .” He nods worriedly.

“Okay, but maybe I should just stay. Just in case. I only have two more periods til lunch anyways.”

“Leave, Snow. I can handle myself.” Bunce, who I just now realized is there, pushes Snow out the door.

 

SIMON

 

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 12:29. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 12:30!  _ Brrring _ . The bell goes off and everyone jumps out of their seats. Not as fast as me though. I race out of the classroom, Penny on my heels as she grabs my sleeve.

“Slow down, Simon!” I can’t! Baz said he can handle himself but I’m really not so sure. He collapsed in the bathroom! “We should at least get some food for him first, right?”

“Right! I can’t believe I forgot!” I run in and grab some sour cherry scones and some soup for Baz before leading Penny to the Catacombs.

“What are we doing here?” Penny asks.

“Getting Baz some blood, he said now that he’s sick it seems like he needs more,” I respond, using my magick to summon up some squirrels and rats.

“So Baz admitted to being a vampire? Are you gonna turn him in?”

“Of course not, Penny! Why would I do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’ve been trying to do that since we were First Years?”

“Yeah, well, not anymore,” I say, and drain the blood from the rodents before walking back to Mummers Tower.

Pen’s phone rings and she blushes as she sees who it is. Micah. “Why don’t you stay down here and take your call? I might be a while,” I say. Penny just smiles and nods, scampering off to a more private area.

When I enter our room, to my great relief, Baz is still in his bed. But his skin has taken on an even grayer pallor and his breathing is shallow and ragged.

The second I come in with the food, Baz sits up. His eyes look crazed as he lunges for the blood, and I let him have it. He curls back up on his bed and slurps it all up before sighing.

“Sorry, I get kind of crazy when I’m without blood for too long,” he says apologetically. I wave him off and give him the soup, before digging into my scones and tea.

 

BAZ

 

Oh. My. God. Snow’s sitting on the chair and his hand’s on my bed, and my hand’s on the bed, and his finger is curled around my finger. I don’t know if he even realizes, and last night I slept in the same bed as him, but it feels more intimate out in the open like this, in broad daylight.

After I’m finished eating he checks my forehead again and shakes his head anxiously. He then glances out the window and seems to deflate, his eyes casting to the ground and his shoulders hunched over.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask. I figure since he’s been so nice to me I might as well try to reciprocate.

“Nothing.”

“Really,” I prompt.

“It’s really nothing, it’s so stupid. It’s just, me and Agatha broke up last week and we’re still friends, but I just saw her holding hands with Rhys,” Snow coughs out.

“Oh, so you still like her?” I ask, dissapointed. It’s not as if we were ever going to be something anyways.

“No, I don’t. It just hurts to think that she could get over me that fast. Am I really that bad?”

“No! Of course not, Snow! She’s just the type of girl whose always self-conscious, she constantly needs someone to tell her she’s pretty or nice, that’s all,” I explain. Snow nods dejectedly, he doesn’t believe me. I wish he would see himself how I do.

“Are you feeling any better?” Snow asks. I consider lying, but then decide against it.

“Not really, I don’t know what’s happening. This stuff never happens to me,” I relent

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” he reassures me. He hesitates before saying, “Do you think we should take you to see the Nurse?”

“No! Absolutely not! I can’t let word spread around campus that I’m  _ sick _ . Just think of how that would affect my reputation!”

“Is your reputation really worth more than your life?” Snow questions angrily.

“Okay, fine, maybe not. But I’m a vampire! The Nurse will figure that out in an instant.”

“Hm, you’re right,” Snow concedes. A sinking horror dawns on me. I know he knew I was a vampire for sure after he saw me drinking blood last night, but know I just confirmed it out loud.

“Snow,” I say frantically.

“Hm?”

“You’re not going to turn me in, are you?” My whole life depends on this answer.

“You already said you didn’t want to go to the Nurse, so no,” Snow says cluelessly.

“No, I mean to the Mage.” He stares at me blankly. “For being a vampire.” Realization dawns on his face.

“Ooooh, no, of course not,” he says, looking a bit offended. I let out a breath of relief.

“You can’t tell anyone,” I warn. “Not even Bunce.”

“Not even Penny? She won’t tell a soul! I swear! Besides, she’s not exactly on ins with the Mage. Her family isn’t a big supporter of him.” I relent knowing that he won’t be able to stop himself from telling her anyways. He tells her  _ everything _ .

“Fine,” I huff. “But if she tells anyone it’s on you.” He nods quickly, his eyes wide.

I glance over at the clock. It’s 1:28. “Snow! You need to get to class!”

He sulks. “Do I have to?”

“Yes! Now! Go!” I order. He grumbles something under his breath and leaves, a smell of burnt apple pie trailing in his wake.

 

SIMON

 

Baz looked even worse than before. I wish I could’ve stayed with him, but he seems to care more about my schooling than I do. 

At tea time I snag a few scones and Penny plops down across from me, all smiley and breathless like she always is after talking to Micah.

“Hey Pen, guess what?”

“Yeah?”

“Baz admitted to being a vampire!” She just smiles slightly.

“Wow, after all these years…,” she trails off wistfully. “I would’ve never thought he’d admit it.”

“Well he did. You can’t tell anybody,” I tell her.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, guess what?” Penelope asks all giddily.

“What?”

“Micah’s coming to visit! It’s going to be grand!”

“That’s wonderful, Pen!” I say, mustering up some enthusiasm. I’m friends with everyone (except Baz) but Penny’s my only really close friend. Whenever Micah’s around she tries to include me, but I’m always the third wheel. Maybe I’ll hang out with Baz… Where did  _ that _ thought come from? It’s not as if we’re friends, right?

 

BAZ

 

Snow bustles in a little after 4:30, his face all pink and his eyes wide and bright.

“Baz! Come look outside!” he shouts happily, helping me to my feet. I walk to the window, wondering what’s got him so giddy, and see a soft sheet of snow covering the ground.

“Wow, we don’t usually have snow this early in the year,” I say, and look over at Snow. His face is lit up like a Christmas tree and he’s beaming from ear to ear.

“I wanna go outside! Do you think you can go outside, Baz?” he asks me.

“I think I’ll manage,” I say, and I guess it’s possible for him to perk up even more. I’m happy that he likes having me around. It’s something that’ll take getting used to.  _ Anybody _ wanting me around takes getting used to.

“We’ll need to put on our heavy coats and our scarves, I know I should put on gloves but I can never keep them on, I always lose them. Plus, they make making snowballs a lot harder. Maybe I should bring my gloves just in case. Do you think I should bring my blue gloves or my gray ones? Maybe my blue ones cause they’re a lot-”

“Snow, let’s tone it down a notch,” I suggest. But I actually kind of love how excited he is, he looks like a happy golden retriever puppy.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m just so excited! This is only my third time seeing snow,” he admits. 

I’m feeling a bit better as I change into warmer clothes and run down the stairs with Snow. I figure we must look pretty strange, we never walk together, but I don’t think about that.

The second we’re outside and Snow’s marveling at the view with his back turned I scoop up a handful of Snow and mold it into a perfect snowball, then I launch it and it smashes against his head. He whips around and grins, then launches a barrage of snowballs at me.

We go on like this for a while, running blindly through the snow and reveling in the piling amounts. Soon, me and Snow are too tired to run any farther and collapse in a hill of dusty snowflakes. 

We just lie there for a moment before Snow jumps to his feet and tugs me up, causing me to feel horribly sick again. Seeing the look on my face he puts an arm around my torso and positions my arm around his neck and helps me up to our room where he takes off my coat, scarf and shoes and I collapse on top of my bed.

“Well that was fun,” Snow says jubilantly. I nod my consent against my pillow. “Why have we never hung out before?” he asks, but then mulls it over for a bit and seems to decide I don’t really need to answer.

It’s already 8:30 and Snow gets up to make both of us some instant ramen so he doesn’t have to leave the room. 

After we finish dinner I fall back onto my bed and glance at Snow with a question in my eyes. He turns out the lights and slips into bed with me.

Like before we start out with a good four inches between us, but at some point in the night I hear Snow whimpering. It’s time to repay the favor.

 

SIMON

 

The Mage faces me, a dissapointed look on his face. “I expected more from you Simon, you’ve failed me and the whole wizarding world.”

“‘I-I’m sorry, I tried my best, sir, I promise,” I stutter. He glares at me.

“Well your best obviously wasn’t good enough. The Humdrum has destroyed the entire wizard community and it’s all because of you! Penelope Bunce is dead because of you! Rhys and Gareth are dead because of you! Agatha Wellbelove is dead because of you! Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is dead because of you!”  _ Because of me. Because of me. Because of me. I failed. I couldn’t do it. I let down the whole wizarding world. I’m a failure. _

I feel a soft hand running through my hair, flitting across my cheek and resting over my shoulders protectively. I burrow deeper into the figure and they tighten up against me, their breathing soft and minty.

When I realize it’s Baz I freeze, then loosen up again. He makes little comforting noises and I feel tears run down my face. He swipes them away with one finger and presses a quick kiss to my forehead like I did to him yesterday, before I fall asleep quickly and quietly and slip out of bed a few hours later.

BAZ

 

I wake up once more to find Snow already up. We don’t have classes today so there was no reason for him not to have slept in, but I realize it would have been just too far to wake up next to each other.

When he notices I’m awake he walks over and  glances around as if someone might be watching and mutters, “Thanks.” I just nod and change the subject.

“Snow, you really need to be getting more sleep.”

“I’m fine. Besides, you’re the sick one. How are you?”

“Don’t change the subject. Listen, I know this stuff is kind of off limits but… what was your nightmare about last night?” He stiffens and his face twists and instinctively I reach out and lay a hand on his arm. He smiles slightly and sighs, before sitting down on the bed with me.

“Okay, look, I find this kind of hard to talk about. So the fact that I’m telling you this is kind of a huge deal, so please don’t laugh or anything,” he says. I look at him in horror, of course I wouldn’t laugh! Unless it was something like spiders or clowns, but I doubt it. He begins to speak.

 

SIMON

 

I don’t know what I’m doing. I probably shouldn’t be telling Baz all this stuff. He might use it against me if he gets better.  _ When  _ he gets better. But he just looked so comforting. I know he’s been my sworn enemy for eight years but it was always this sort of comfortable arguing we’d slip into. He’s familiar and even though we hate each other I feel comfortable when I’m around him. And when he looked at me all concerned and placed his hand on my arm, I just couldn’t help it.

“You know how the entire fate of the wizarding world kind of lies on my shoulders?” Baz frowns as if he’s never really thought of it that way before.

“Must be a lot of pressure,” he says sadly.

“Yeah, it is. Not that I’m trying to complain or make you pity me or anything, it’s just that sometimes it gets hard, you know? Balancing everything like friends and school on top of that. And the Mage always gives me this look like I’m destined for great things, or more like I have to do great things or he’ll be super dissapointed and I just don’t feel like I can do it.

“Anyways, I keep on having this recurring nightmare that the Humdrum attacks the school and I just blow it. I can’t control my magic and the Humdrum wins, and I even sort of help it in a way. Then the Mage-” I stumble over my words, my breath hitching uncertainly. Baz looks at me sympathetically and squeezes my hand. “The Mage goes on and lists all the people I care about and they’re all dead and he talks about how it’s all because of me and how it’s all my fault and how I let down the entire wizarding community, and the thing is, it doesn’t really feel like a dream. What if that’s what really happens?” My voice breaks and Baz is gazing at me with such open compassion that a tear slides down my cheek. Baz hesitates before wiping it away with his thumb.

“Your turn,” I whisper. He looks terrified and I say, “Look, it’s fine, you don’t actually have to.” But he shakes his head and starts talking.

“I’ve always been a failure. No, Snow, don’t try to tell me otherwise. But I covered it up, I could probably win an award for acting,” he snorts. “I pretended I was all cool but I really wasn’t. I was this just this fucked up version of a human being. No, not even of a human being, of a vampire. But my dad didn’t care much about that, honestly. Sometimes I feel like the only thing he really cared about was that I was gay.” 

 

BAZ

 

I freeze with my  mouth open in horror and my eyes wide as I realize what I’ve just admitted, but Snow just nods slightly and takes my hand, rubbing slight circles into my palm.

“He hated me for it. I could never understand why he cared so much about me liking guys over the fact that I drink blood for dinner. The world’s just weird that way I guess. If I ever mentioned anything he thought sounded the slightest like something a gay person would say he would beat me. He liked to mix it up. I once asked to have my friend Lewis over for a sleepover when I was eight. That’s where I got one of my scars.” I know he saw them that night, and the fact that he’s not treating me differently speaks volumes.

“Anyways, I acquired the rest of those scars over the years. Some days I wouldn’t even do anything, he would just be in a bad mood and decide to take it out on me. Snow’s look of concern deepens as he runs a hand up my arm comfortingly.

“I’m not going to lie and say that this is all grief from my mother’s death. He’s always been like this, disguised himself as the meager shadow to my mother’s supreme legacy. He’s the real evil one.”

 

SIMON

 

Unlike me, where I got all emotional at the end, Baz has slipped into a blank face and dull monotone. I think it’s his sort of protective shield or something. I kinda wish I had one of those.

“Anyways, yeah, that’s my sob story. Hope I didn’t dissapoint,” he drawls.

“Baz, stop. Just please stop,” I plead.

“Stop what?” he asks tiredly. 

“Stop pretending you don’t care! That this doesn’t affect you! I’ve seen it affect you, all these little things built up over the years that I finally understand. Like when you would never look at me in the mornings and when I finally caught a glimpse of your eyes they were all red and puffy from crying. Like when you wouldn’t undress in the locker room or even in front of me. When your dad would appear at school to come get you and you’d scramble out of your seat. So  _ please _ stop pretending. There’s no one else here Baz. No one but me, and I’m not going to judge,” I say, leaving Baz with a heartwrenched look on his face.

“I’m sorry. I-I can’t- I’m not good at this type of stuff. I’ve never really been asked to talk about things like this, anything important really. In fact I’ve been taught all my life not to. It’s just really hard to process that someone actually wants to hear what I’m saying, that you didn’t just ask how I was doing out of some form of politeness or something. That you actually  _ care _ . I don’t know. It’s stupid. But I’m not very good at showing my feelings is all, it’s not how I was raised,” Baz says. Now he just looks sort of like a lost kid in a mall, all scared and searching.

BAZ

 

I just laid myself bare in front of Snow and he’s just staring at me with this weird look on his face. If it’s pity I’m going to punch his face in. Well maybe not, I could never do that. But I’d sure as hell imagine it.

Snow leans down ultra quick, kisses my cheek, says “I’m sorry, Baz” and then says “Let’s go play in the snow!” all in the span of a second basically. 

My brain doesn’t really process the “Let’s go play in the snow!” all I can think about is how  _ Snow just kissed my cheek _ . What is happening to my life?

I get up dazedly and follow him around, slipping on my coat and gloves and  sliding out the door with him. He still hasn’t looked me in the eye and there’s a deep blush spreading across his face like a stain of red satin.  _ I did that _ , I think. But then again… I don’t really know. I don’t even think Snow’s gay.

All these thoughts get pushed out of my mind as Snow’s entire being brightens and he starts beaming and flops down in the snow to make a snow angel like a little kid.

He grins up at me and I can’t help but grin back. I drop down beside him and we both move our arms and legs back and forth, then jump up, being careful not to step in our snow angels. 

As we run around childishly Snow’s foot starts sinking into the snow and he stares up at me, a smile growing across his face. “There’s at least three feet of snow in here!” he laughs. I grab his hand and help him pull out of the snow and we play in the snow for a little while longer before heading back to Mummers and sipping warm cups of hot coco with giant marshmellows.

I can’t stop smiling.

 

SIMON   
  


Baz’s smile is electrifying. It’s like watching a blind person see for the first time. The best part is that it’s currently trained on me.

I hold a steaming mug of hot coco and watch my whipped cream dissolve into it, before licking the frothy goo off the top. It tastes like winter.

“I don’t think I’m sick anymore,” Baz says, still smiling. I can’t stop staring. I hope he doesn’t think I’m being weird.

“Well that’s a relief,” I say. “Must have just been a bad fever.” He nods and we both just sort of stare at each other. I can’t tell if it’s awkward or not.

“Simon! Si? Guess what? You’ll never guess!” Penny bursts through our door, her face flushed and eyes gleaming. She stops and surveys the situation. “Woah, you guys looked kinda lovesick there,” she remarks. I roll my eyes.

“What is it, Penny?” I ask. I haven’t seen her this happy in forever, it’s nice seeing her smile so wide.

“Premal’s coming to stay for the holidays!” This is a big deal. Premal’s joined the Mage’s Men and Penny’s family, the Bunces, aren’t exactly on good terms with the Mage. Premal’s been completely cold and distant and seems to always be off on something or another for the Mage.

“That’s great, Pen! How long is he staying?”

“Two whole weeks! I can’t believe it! And then with Micah there too…” She sighs wistfully. “Anyways, we’re going to be holding a Christmas party and you and Baz should come, it’ll be a sleepover!”

 

BAZ

 

I suck in a breath. Since when was there ever a me and Snow? How was she able to incorporate me so smoothly into her plans? Like I’ve always been a part of their little group.

Snow just turns to me and grins, not the slightest bit fazed by what Bunce just said. 

“You  _ have  _ to come Baz, seriously,” he says, and there’s a hint of something else in his eyes that tells me he’s doing this for my sake as much as his. He knows that I won’t be spending a happy Christmas with my dad. I smile and nod and he jumps up. I kind of expect to see a tail wagging behind him.

“Great,” he says happily. “Baz come on, me and Pen are going to go have lunch down by the Pitch.” I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I’ve lived my whole life without having Snow look at me this way. Not in a romantic way really, just in a way that shows he really  _ cares _ .

“Sure, I’ll catch up with you. Just give me a minute to find my other sock,” I say, using that as an excuse to be all giddy and happy without Snow to witness it. I never lose anything, my organizing is impeccable, but this is just a normal daily occurence for Snow. He just nods solemnly and bounds down the corridor after Bunce.

 

SIMON

 

My heart is bumping up against my ribs and I can feel my happiness radiating from my body. I’d tried my hardest to squeeze Baz into me and Penny’s friend group and I was really surprised that he’d agreed to come to lunch with us. 

Penny seems fine with it, probably because this means that I won’t be worrying about Baz plotting as much. I know how annoying she finds me when I go on one of my rants.

I’m really glad he didn’t reject me though. That would’ve been incredibly embarassing, especially after the heart to heart we had this morning. I still can’t get that heartbroken look out of my mind. 

“Found it,” Baz says as he approaches me and Penny. “My sock, I mean,” he clarifies. I nod and he sits down and it’s a w k w a r d.

“So…”

“So…”

“The sexual tension between you two is really intense,” Penny says. I glare at her and roll my eyes and Baz’s cheeks pinken. And oh my god does he look cute when he blushes. Oh god, where are all these thoughts coming from?

Halfway through lunch, after Penny’s been chattering on about Micah for half an hour, one of Baz’s posh football friends appears, grinning and motioning for Baz to join him on the field.

Baz looks back at me hesitantly, unsure if he should go or not. I shoo him forward and he smiles gratefully, jumping up and following his teammate.

“So, Si. Do you like him?” Penny asks sneakily.

“ _ What?! _ Penny! Why would you say that?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe the way you guys look at each other and how you almost went off when Baz was sick and how you’re constantly smiling at him now.”

“It’s because we’re friends now, Penny! Friends! Or at least I think.” I’m all of a sudden glum, I don’t even know what Baz thinks of me. 


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon find themselves under some mistletoe during a Watford Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by April :) And yes, I'm aware Christmas isn't for another month. Also, I took a few liberties with this fic and changed where Simon usually spends his Christmases, and made Dev and Niall a lot more loose and funny

“Don’t you just love Christmas?” Simon asks Baz, hanging a pretty wreath with a red ribbon on the door of their shared dorm room.

“No, and who said I agreed to put that wreath on our door? Or decorate our dorm at all? Our entire room smells like pine needles,” Baz says, motioning towards the Christmas tree taking up a good portion of their room.

“I couldn’t just not get a Christmas tree,” Simon pouts. Then he looks down at the ground and says in a small voice, “This is the first Christmas that Watford’s had students stay, so it’s the first one I haven’t had to have in a care home. They never do anything Christmasy there, there’s no presents or songs or Christmas trees. This is my first real Christmas, I just want it to be special.”

Baz sighs. He can never resist when Snow pouts, or turns a puppy dog face on him, but especially not when he gets all sad and tells him some depressing story about the care homes. “Alright, fine. My father and Mordelia are coming to Watford, I’ll ask them to bring some ornaments and lights.”

Simon whips around and widens his eyes even more. “Really?!”

“Don’t make me regret this, Snow. And light some scented candles or something to get rid of that awful pine scent.”

“What? Not a fan of nature?” Simon teases. “You eat nature for dinner.” Baz stiffens at this.

“I’m  _ not _ a vampire.”

Simon attempts to raise an eyebrow and fails. “I was only talking about how we ate chicken last night.” Baz just shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and opens the door to leave. But as he’s walking down the hall Simon pops his head out the door and screams, “There’s a party in the Wavering Woods at 9! Be there!” Baz doesn’t stop walking, or even turn his head, but he smiles to himself at the thought that Simon just invited him to a party.

LUNCH

“Penny, please?” Simon begs. “I don’t want to be there alone.”  
“Si, you’re friends with everyone, you’re going to be hanging out with everyone,” Penny says.

“I’m not friends with Baz,” Simon points out.

“Yeah, well fine, you’ll be hanging out with everyone excluding Baz,” Penny says.

“Please just come to the party. I’ll do my homework, I promise!” When Penelope still isn’t fazed he sighs and mutters, “I won’t complain about Baz for the rest of the month.”

“Deal!” Penelope will do anything to get Simon to stop whining about Baz. Anything.

“Come on, Baz,” Dev pleads. “It’ll be fun. It’s late at night in the Wavering Woods!”

“And what makes you think that will change my mind?” Baz asks.

“We can scare the first years,” Niall says. “And I know you like it when it’s dark out.”

“You owe us a favor, after we helped you prank Simon to dye his hair pink!” Dev says. 

“You wanted to do it too,” Baz interjects.

“We only did it cause you wanted to,” Niall says. “We have no problem with Snow.”

“Fine. I’ll go. But if I don’t like it I’m leaving, and you’re not allowed to try and stop me. Got it?”

“Crystal clear!” they both chime. 

 

9:00 THAT NIGHT

Simon and Penny reach the Wavering Woods, then consult the vague map they received as directions to figure out what to do next. It shows a manmade trail veering off to the way left.

They navigate their way through the woods, tiny branches scratching their cheeks and twigs snapping under their feet. The map is not helpful in the slightest, seeing as they accidentally turned it and since it doesn’t come with a compass they don’t know which way is which.

After another ten minutes of mindless searching they push a curtain of vines out of the way and widen their eyes at the sight. There’s tons of colorful Christmas lights strung through all the trees, casting a rainbow glow over everyone in the area and creating a stark contrast between it and the pitch black sky, that’s only tainted by a smattering of stars. There are tables set up full of snacks and drinks and the air is crisp and cool.

“I think we’ve found it,” Simon says, but Penny is already shoving her way through and screaming with joy when she spots Micah. Wait, Micah?

“Surprise!” he announces. “I flew in from America!” He hugs her back and smiles a toothy grin down at her. Simon sighs as they go talk in a corner, he’s been ditched now, but he loves his best friend and he’s glad she’s happy. She deserves it.

Baz, Dev, and Niall arrive at around the same time. Dev and Niall converge towards the snack table, chomping their way through some red vines, while Baz stays still, surveying the party. Well, really he’s only looking for one thing. Simon. 

He indulges himself in a small smile when he spots him. He’s enveloped in a dusky glow because of the lights, and he looks stunning in sweats and a Watford sweatshirt (thankfully not one of Agatha’s).

Baz realizes he must have been staring at Simon too long because Simon turns his head and looks right at him. Simon’s face lights up. Baz is worried for his mental health, Snow’s face has never lit up when he’s looked at him before, but tonight Simon just can’t help it. It’s partially because he’s finally found someone else who’s also alone in the corner instead of off partying. But it’s also because Baz looks  _ really good _ . And before he knows it Simon’s walking over and oh my god - “You’re wearing  _ jeans _ .”

“Astute observation, Snow,” Baz says amusedly. When Snow doesn’t answer for a second, just looks him up and down, Baz manages to summon enough blood up to his cheeks to blush. Snow’s checking him out.

“It’s just, you’ve never worn jeans before, Baz.” God does Baz love the way Simon says his name. It’s not particularly different than the way anyone else says it, but it’s coming out of Simon’s mouth.

“And you’ve never worn anything else except for your Watford uniform, so…” Baz trails off as he hears an absurd amount of snickering, and when he turns to look he sees people pointing at him and Snow. Weird. They don’t usually get  _ that  _ much attention.

“Ey! You’re standing under the mistletoe!” shrieks Dev, who bursts out laughing on the ground, along with Niall. When Baz turns to look up he sees that him and Snow are indeed standing under some mistletoe.

“It’s alright, Snow, we don’t ha-” He’s cut off by Snow pressing his mouth to his, and it’s not a quick formality. Oh no, Simon’s really going in, and Baz is so shocked that all he can do is stand there, frozen solid for a moment, making Simon pull back and blush uncertainly. But Baz doesn’t even give him time to breath before he’s yanking him back. They make out under the mistletoe, the whistles and catcalls of the rest of Watford a distant echo in their lovestruck ears.


	4. Fic Recommendations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic recs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't an update, but I'll be releasing another chapter of the first fic I showed you about Simon taking care of Baz when he's sick later today! It won't be nearly as long, though. Still feel free to comment any requests as well :)

I was just wondering if anyone had any good fic recommendations? Mainly falling in the fluff or angst categories? If you know any please comment below :)


	5. Snowbaz part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first fic I posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the fic I've been writing about Baz being sick and Simon taking care of him. If you don't remember much of it you might want to reread, it's under 'Snowbaz'. Please comment if you want more, or if you have additional requests :)

SIMON

 

The next morning I wake up to Baz calling my name and shaking my shoulder. “Come on now, Snow. You’re gonna be late for class!” I smile and reluctantly get up, but I still can’t shake that feeling of uncertainty over what exactly me and Baz are right now.

So I don’t  _ think _ we’re enemies, but is it too much to call us friends? Not to mention I get this really weird feeling when I’m around him. Seeing him makes me happy, and I guess that’s just what I’ll have to stick with for now. I just can’t really place what this feeling is…

“Snow! Are you gonna stand there staring at your uniform or actually put it on! And here, let me help you with your tie.” Baz walks over to my side of the room and grabs my tie, looping it around my neck and nimbly working to tie it. I swallow, from this close I can smell his cedar and bergamot smell even more distinctly, and it’s all I can do not to bury my face in his neck and breathe it all in. But I don’t, thankfully, because that would be creepy. And I don’t think we’re on that level of friendship.

For the first time since we were first years, me and Baz walk to class together. The only time we’ve ever walked to class together aside from that was the first day of classes. We were both really confused and I had lost my map so Baz had to share with me and we ended up nearly missing the whole first period because we couldn’t find our way to the right classroom.

This time we both know where we’re going, Latin, unfortunately. I’m absolutely terrible at casting Latin spells, or any spells for that matter. I always end up blowing something up or setting it on fire. I’m basically a walking safety hazard. Baz constantly loves me to remind me of it. But he hasn’t said a word this entire week.

We actually get to Latin on time, and sit in our seats. I’m sitting between Gareth and Penny, and Baz sits between Dev and Niall. Surprisingly enough, they’re not talking all the time. Baz takes his studies  _ very _ seriously. I probably should too, but these things just don’t seem as important to me in the long run.

 

BAZ

 

When class begins I begin to feel the slightest bit dizzy, not any cause of alarm, but it makes it a little hard to concentrate. It soon begins to slowly worsen, like I’m being whirled around in a washing machine and can’t make myself stop.

When my vision starts to go spotty I can’t even see the board anymore, but I make myself continue to sit up straight and look towards the front so no one suspects anything, but when a sharp jolt begins in my head that turns into a slow ache the pain becomes too excruciating to hide.

 

SIMON

 

“Ahgh!” I whip my head around, nearly knocking Penny in the face. That’s Baz. Baz just screamed. When I finally spot him he’s holding his head in between his hands, groaning and rocking back and forth.

Before anyone can stop me I jump out of my seat and run towards him, trying to control my breathing so I don’t panic. I think this is some relapse of his earlier sickness, and I know he can’t afford to go to the nurse, or else he might be found out.

I think about just grabbing him and whisking him away to our room right now, but I think better of it. That much motion right now will probably hurt him even more. This needs to be dealt with right now. I have a feeling spells won’t work on this, so I pull him out of his seat, where he’s being crowded by tons of people trying to see what’s going on, and pull him into a corner of the classroom, yelling at everyone to get back. Dev and Niall look ready to argue, but when they see the ferocity in my eyes they back off.

“Baz?”

 

BAZ

 

I hear my name called softly, and when I realize it’s Snow I reach out and grab his hand, squeezing so tight I worry for his circulation. But I need something to hold onto, to try to stop my head from spinning.

“Baz? What should I do?” he asks, his voice desperate.

“I- It’s my head,” I manage to squeeze out through gritted teeth. That’s all I can say before another wave of pain hits me and I’m screaming again, which is only making my head hurt more and  _ I just want it to stop _ .

 

SIMON   
  


Baz screams again, and I can feel myself going into full panic mode. I hate seeing him like this, and it’s clear from the faces of our classmates that they didn’t even know he could show this much weakness.

I smooth my finger over his brow and his face relaxes a little, and when I begin to slowly card my fingers through his hair, tugging gently, he lets out a little sigh and slumps against me. I continue running my hand through his hair until he calms down. After around five minutes he’s asleep, his face peaceful and not pained.

I stand up, motioning for everyone to be quiet, with Baz in my arms, his head resting on my chest. He’s light. Lighter than he should be, which means he’s not eating as much as he’s supposed to. I’ll talk to him about that later. For now, I just need to get him to our room.

The professor lets me leave, his face still pale after watching the ghostly scene unfold. He probably just wants us out of there.

I trudge up the stairs, knees buckling a bit under Baz’s weight, and sigh in relief when I finally plop him on his bed. But at the sudden drop his eyes fly open and he begins to moan again, hands flying up to his head. This time, I don’t panic, since I know what to do. 

I climb onto the bed with him. Then I unhook his fingers from his hair and uncurl his fingers. When I position him so he’s in my arms and run my fingers through his hair his brow unfurrows and he relaxes, sighing whenever I drag my fingers through. He falls asleep after a few minutes, but I continue to do it anyways, the soft motion lulling me into sleep too. Within minutes I’m conked out beside him.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got some fic ideas...

I've been wanting to do a Snowbaz Dictionary fic, one of those where you get a word and you have to make a short fic about it like a dictionary. So if you'd like me to write it, comment please along with some words you'd like me to use in it (try not to make them inappropriate.) I might also do a fic about when Baz comes back after being locked in the coffin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if any of these ideas seem good to you :) Or if you have any additional requests


	7. Snowbaz part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz navigate friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any requests down below :) I'll also notify you about what I'm gonna do with the Snowbaz Dictionary in the notes at the end!

BAZ

 

I know that Snow slept with me again (not like that, gosh, how dirty-minded are you?). I can’t remember everything perfectly, but there are vague memories hidden in the back of my brain. I’m infinitely glad I’m able to remember the wonderful memory of Snow running his fingers through my hair, I swear I might have started purring.

Like usual, he’s not there when I wake up, just the dull imprint of his body he’s made on my bed. Now, whenever Snow’s not there, I wake up cold. Although maybe that’s just from him LEAVING THE WINDOW OPEN when it’s BELOW FREEZING OUTSIDE. I swear that boy’s insane. Not that I don’t love it.

The second my eyes flutter open Snow rushes over to me, pressing a warm hand to my forehead and brushing my hair out of my face. “How’re you feeling?” he asks worriedly.

“I feel… better,” I say surprisedly, finding it to be true. It’s strange. Just like last time with my fever I all of a sudden felt better… but then I got worse again. Hopefully that doesn’t happen this time, I’m really not up for another strange relapse.

“Good. Are you gooder enough to go to breakfast?” he asks. 

I roll my eyes. “Gooder’s not a word, Snow,” I say, but my voice is laced with affection so he just smiles and rolls his eyes back instead of sending a poisonous jibe back at me. It’s nice, being able to banter without it turning into a full on fight that ends with both of our feelings being hurt. I think back to one of our fights, it’s actually one of the things I look back on with fond memories, only because of the end though, the end which we refuse to acknowledge.

It was sixth year when it had happened. Me and Snow had started out arguing about him practicing sparring on my side of the room. It was a stupid fight really. I wasn’t even all that angry, but I must have said something to tick Snow off because he all of a sudden said, “Taking after your mother, aren’t you?” Immediately after he said it his face blanched and he turned to me, but before he could say anything I snapped, “Well, Snow, at least I  _ have  _ one. Yours abandoned you, and frankly, I can see why!” The second after the words left my mouth I knew I’d gone more than a step too far, and immediately regretted it. 

My pride stopped me from immediately apologizing, so I had just waited for him to retort back, but instead, to my dismay, he just stood there, looking at me. Then his eyes filled up and tears streamed down his face and he ran out of the room.

I hadn’t known what to do. I’d just stood there, looking at the space where he’d been, mind empty. The only thing I could think of was ‘I hurt Simon.’ And It’s not like I didn’t hurt him on the daily, but this was different. This wasn’t some petty little fight, we’d traded in our sticks for swords, and I wanted my stick back.

Soon enough I felt my own eyes start to sting, which led to scalding hot tears leaking trails down my cheeks. Rivers of guilt and pain. 

I’d stiffened, and startled in surprise when I felt warm arms envelop me, and felt someone else’s tears leak onto my shirt. But when I breathed in his burnt apple smell I immediately hugged him back. Our tears began to fuse and then stop.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Baz,” he whimpers. “I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean to say that, I swear! And taking after your mother would be a good thing, she was one of the most powerful mages to ever live.”

“Simon, you don’t have to be sorry. I said some much worse things. I didn’t mean them, really,” I say. Then in a much quieter voice, I whisper, “And I can’t imagine why anyone could even think about abandoning you.”

After that we had just gone about our business as usual, and the next day I heaved a gentle quip at him, just to test the waters, and he threw one back. We were back to how we used to be. I just hope we don’t revert back to our old ways this time. Now that we’re finally on good terms again.

I walk to breakfast with Snow, and people look surprised to see us walking in together. Then they all turn and whisper with each other. News travels fast, I guess. Especially when all of your classmates love to gossip as much as mine do. It seems everyone already knows about Snow pulling me into the corner during Latin. And my breakdown. Oh boy. 

I try not to meet anyone’s eyes, or give anyone anyone any reason to suspect me and Snow are anything more than friends, if even that. But stop moving away when I see the hurt look in his eyes.

“You’re not gonna sit with me and Penny?” he asks, voice small, eyes wide. I groan.

“Of course I am,” I grumble, more to myself than Simon. His face brightens considerably, and when he smiles at me I can feel myself smiling back. I hear the gasps of our fellow classmates as they see me smile. I quickly scowl.

I follow Snow and Penny to the table they usually sit at, the questioning stares of Dev and Niall following me there, along with the surprise of half the school. I guess I can’t blame them, it must be strange seeing me and Snow even talking mildly pleasantly towards each other, sitting at the same table is a pretty big change in a short amount of time.

Snow piles his plate with sour cherry scones, making Bunce roll her eyes as he smears a thick layer of butter on them. I opt for a simple waffle and some tea.

“So, are you guys besties now?” Bunce asks. 

“No!” we both exclaim at the same time, then Snow blushes and I feel embarassed but don’t blush because I’m a vampire. 

“Well, I dunno, really, Pen… so please just drop it?” Snow hisses out quietly. When he says that I realize he thinks I don’t want to be friends with him. I sigh, now I’m going to have to be sentimental for the millionth time this week.

“Snow, I want to be your friend, alright? So stop worrying about it.”

 

SIMON

 

He wants to be my friend? Did Baz really just say that?  _ Really? _  Finally.  _ Finally _ , after all these years. I’ve finally gotten it, what I’ve wanted since first year, friendship with Baz. 

All of a sudden Baz looks insecure. “I- You don’t have to be if you don’t want to. I must have read you wrong or something.” I realize I must have been quiet for too long, and he mistook it for disgust.

“What? No! I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND TOO!” And oh my god I screamed that way too loud. The entire cafeteria’s turned to look at us, or turned even more, they were already staring. So nosy. Baz just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“Well then, Snow. Now that that’s settled, could you please pass the syrup?” I blink, then pass him the syrup after a beat. I’m still not used to this whole not being mean to each other thing. I don’t know if I’ll ever be. Maybe I don’t want to get used to it, because right now whenever he says something nice it feels even more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Snowbaz Dictionary I'm going to posting it on a separate work, not this one, but if you want to read it just go to my works and you'll find it there by the end of the day hopefully :) It probably won't be up till the late afternoon! I'm still taking requests on this work tho


End file.
